Mario's Reward
by HyruleYou
Summary: **Mario One Shot** Mario beats Bowser once and for all. And Peach is finally giving him a reward worthy of his heroic deeds. Warning, Contains violence and graphic sexual content. Mario X Peach. I do not own mario, Bowser, Peach, or well, anything basically... If you enjoy Please review or PM :)


The front doors of Bowsers castle burst open, sending splinters in all directions. Mario's boot print firmly embedded in some of the flying debris. The Italian plumber recoiled and set his foot down slightly behind him to regain his balance. He stood there in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides. Lightning flashed and he slicked his dripping hair back out of his face, hat lost long ago. He stepped through the shattered remains of the door and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. Despite all the running he did in the past saving the princess he was still out of shape. But he was determined not to let that effect his mission. Bowser had done it again. A renewed furry flowed through Mario. This would be the last time. He would ensure that Bowser would never touch Peach again. He stood there dripping on the ornate red carpet that was darkening as the water seeped in. His left eye twitched slightly and he gritted his teeth. He would end this now. He started forward down the length of the carpet his footsteps muffled by the rug. He approached a set of pillars on either side of him, he punched the one on his right, chipping it, as he passed. The slight throb now forming in his fist pissed off the Italian even more. He began to run. His hurried footsteps pushed the carpet out of place, causing it to bunch up against the chipped marble pillar as he rounded the corner to the left. A shrill voice cut through the echoing clop of the plumbers steel toed work boots.

"Intrud-" the voice fell silent as Dry Bones collapsed to the floor. Mario had removed the expired koopas spine. He dropped it on the ground and raised a boot up to stomp it.

"No..." A high pitched whisper begged.

The enraged plumber ignored the plea and brought his foot down, crushing the spine to dust. A second later the light had faded from the Dry Bones eyes, it's magic was lost. Mario continued his search for the throne room, jumping lava pits and spike traps along the way. Finally he was almost there, now only one pit stood between him and Bowsers chambers. It was deep and long. Too deep to get out of once he was in, and too long to clear in one jump. A few seconds of searching later, Mario knew how he would clear the gap. About two thirds of the way along the pit a goomba stood with his back to Mario. The irate Italian took a few steps back, and started his run. He achieved his top speed just at the lip of the void and pushed off with all his might. He sailed through the air, it almost looked like he would make it but soon gravity took him. He was pulled down in an arc towards the unsuspecting goomba. Both boots landed firmly on its head. Mario caught his balance in a split second and allowed his momentum to angle him for his next jump. He flexed his muscular legs and pushed off again as the goombas skull collapsed with a satisfying crunch. And again Mario was in the air. He landed on the far side of the chasm, adrenalin raging through his veins. He stood there, chest heaving, before the green steel doors. When Mario was done tonight there wouldn't be enough left to bring Bowser back again. With a primal scream, he planted his boot in the middle of the two doors and they slammed open. A screech split the air as the lock twisted and broke under the force of Mario's boot. If Bowser didn't know already, he knew now. Mario was here, and he was pissed! The behemoth koopa turned to the twisted remains of his door and growled at the intruder. Mario's eyes locked on the cage above the massive throne. Peach was doing her best to keep her dress closed at the bottom, a difficult task with the way the garment had been torn. Her eyes red from crying. Mario's eyes locked with Bowsers. Something seemed a bit off. Mario was far too furious to put his finger on it though. Maybe it was that the monster standing before him seemed three feet taller than he recalled. Or possibly his spikes and claws seemed unusually long and extra sharp. Mario's eye caught something off in the corner. A green ball cap with an 'L' on it. Had the beast killed Luigi too? He had gone too far. Bowser was going to die. Mario burned with hatred. He bolted at the koopa king and started a jump kick at the monsters head. Bowser dodged quicker than Mario could follow. He was on the far side of the room now, spitting giant fireballs in the plumbers direction. Mario flipped and dodged the deadly attacks with the ease of a ninja, and again moved to close the distance between him and his deadly foe. Bowser swiped at the chubby Italian narrowly missing as Mario leaned back, placing one hand on the ground behind him for support. He swung himself up and used his momentum to throw a fast and powerful punch that connected with Bowsers jaw, causing the beast to stagger back.

"IMPRESSIVE," Bowser grunted "BUT YOUR NO MATCH FOR MY NEW POWERS!"

Mario wasted no time in attacking again punches and kicks flew at an astonishing rate but not a single one landed.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! I HAVE CAPTURED ALL THE STARS, AND IM DRAINING THEIR POWER INTO ME AS WE SPEAK!"

Mario furrowed his brow and glared at the monstrous koopa.

"Not all of them" Mario replied. His voice was dark and low. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small yellow star.

"BWA HA HA HA! I HAVE HUNDREDS OF STARS POWERING, ME AND YOU ONLY HAVE ONE. IT'S SUCH A LITTLE ONE TOO. WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH WITH ONE TINY STAR AGAINST MY HUNDREDS?!" A black and red glow started to form around Bowser as if to prove his point.

Mario held the star above his head and let his one tiny star pour its power into him.  
With a blinding flash of light Mario's colours started changing rapidly. From red to yellow then green, and blue and back to red. The seizure inducing colours switched continually as Mario glowed brighter. The radiating light surrounding the flashy plumber blew away the dark red haze surrounding the massively weaponized turtle.

"WA-... WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The beast stammered, slightly afraid of the new turn of events. Mario didn't bother answering, he simply rushed the momentarily stunned koopa. Fists flew with deadly precision, striking key points on the reptiles body. Bowser recoiled on terror.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He asked in a shaky voice. "WHERE DID MY POWER GO? I WAS INVINCIBLE!"

"The difference between power given freely, and power taken by force." Mario said cryptically.

"WHAT?" Bowser said, swiping at his small foe and missing by a mile.

"All the power you obtained was taken by force. The stars are resisting you. The power of one star given, greatly overpasses the power of thousands of stars taken by force! Why do you think you lose against me EVERY time?

"NOOOO! I I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOUR JUST BLUFFING! I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"  
Bowser put all of his focus into his next few attacks, slashing high and low. Swinging his spiny tail seemingly at random. He even attempted a few close range fireballs. But none of it worked. Mario was simply too quick, and the few attacks that actually managed to find their mark had no effect at all.

Mario had finally had enough. He quickly turned the momentum from a few dodges into a powerful punch which landed squarely on the beasts chest. Bowser gasped in pain and toppled to the ground. Terror filled his eyes as his mouth opened and closed, desperate to catch his breath. He frantically clawed the ground around him struggling to breathe, but no air would fill his lungs. Mario stood above the asphyxiated koopa, looking down on him, fists held tightly at his sides, ready to do what was needed. He kicked bowser in the gut, causing the monster to groan, and took several steps back.

"You have kidnaped Peach for the last time!" He announced to the soon to be dead king.

The only sound that could be heard was Mario's feet pounding the tiles as he ran and jumped. He jumped higher than any man should be able to, and as soon as he landed he jumped again, even higher than last. He landed and immediately preformed a third jump that utterly defied gravity, sending him fourteen feet into the air. Gravity slowly gripped him and gently slowed his ascent. Together, his momentum and gravity threw the hefty plumber directly at the pathetic, whimpering koopa king. Mario twisted his body slightly and swung his fist with all the weight of gravity behind him. None of the momentum was wasted as Mario's iron fist connected with Bowsers throat. The monster twitched twice and the room was left silent. Mario stood there, breathless, shaking slightly. He turned to get his princess, but she was somehow already out of the cage. The walls began to wobble and spin and the room became dark. When Mario opened his eyes again he was back at princess Peach's castle. He must have blacked out. Peach was standing near her bed, dress still torn, exposing a obscene amount of leg, and the left side of her bra. Mario looked away but quickly realized she was not objecting to his being there with her as exposed as she was, so he looked again. She smiled warmly at him.

"Come to me, hero, and claim your reward" Peach cooed in soft silky seductive voice. And she slipped her dress over her shoulder exposing the rest of her bra. Her perky breasts seemed to glisten and shimmer slightly. Mario never having seen this much of the princess blushed profusely. Not knowing how to react, he simply followed orders and slowly stepped towards his half naked prize. When he got closer she reached out and grabbed him by the straps of his overalls. His breath was ragged and a bulge was beginning to form in his pants. The princess of the mushroom kingdom saw it and smiled. She placed one hand on his growing bulge and with the other she unbuttoned his straps one side at a time. She rubbed his crotch for a moment then stepped back to let his clothing fall to the floor. Free of its prison little Mario sprang up, having nothing else to contain it.

"I always wondered what you wore under your overalls." She gave him another smile as she brushed the tip with her hand. Mario gasped at the unexpected touch as his prick did a little jump. She giggled at his reaction. She took another step back and slid the remainder of her tattered dress to her ankles. Gracefully Peach stepped out of her dress and kicked it across the room. She stood there in front of the Italian in nothing but a lacy white bra and an extremely skimpy thong. Mario's eyes instantly dropped to her underwear and he knew she was bald. She turned around and walked to the bed, wiggling her ass at him while unclasping her bra. Peach bent over, keeping her knees locked as she peeled her thong down. Mario got the best view of his life! Her gorgeous, perfectly sculpted ass was sticking up in the air at him. He could clearly see her shaved mound pressed between her legs. The little mans little man was now rock hard and starting to hurt. He needed her. He needed her now! She slipped into the bed fully naked, her bra having been unclasped, fell off when she removed her thong. The princess oohed and awed at the feel of the extremely expensive silk sheets on her sensitive, naked body.

"WOOHOO!" Mario shouted as he jumped into the bed, his raging hardon leading the way. Peach grabbed it as soon as he managed to get under the covers, and began stroking him. Their lips mashed together in a flurry of passion and soon their tongues were intertwined. They were both breathing heavily and Peach was moaning into Mario's mouth as his fingers slid into her tight dripping core.

"I need you inside of me now!" Peach begged in a breathless voice full of desire.  
Mario positioned himself above Peach's sweaty, heaving body. She took him in her hand and slowly guided him to her opening.

"Be gentle." She pleaded in a whisper as his tip was pressing in.

Mario's eyes shot open. He lay in bed slightly confused feeling unsatisfied and slightly sticky. Something wasn't quite right. His cock pressed firmly against his boxers threatening to tear them open, a wet spot near his tip has seeped and dirtied his sheets. All of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks. Peach!... Damn it was just a dream... He tossed his covers to one side and separated his wet sheet and tossed it on the floor. It hurt to have his eyes open so he squinted. He felt his way to the dresser and changed his shorts. He looked at his alarm. 4:27 AM. Damn. He crawled back into bed and wrapped himself in his blanket. He would shower in the morning. He was simply too tired now. He closed his eyes and rolled to his left side. Soon the silence faded to nothing...

The front doors of bowsers castle burst open, sending splinters in all directions...


End file.
